pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Racing:The Midnight Club
Pokemon Racing:The Midnight Club is the fourth game in the Pokemon Racing series and was developed/published by Wikia Games, this game resembles Midnight Club. Introduction "Welcome to the Pokemon World, your place in Pokemon Racing:The Midnight Club. In this world, you'll be racing other Pokemon. And this time, Team Rocket ain't gonna be here AGAIN, you'll be facing other people. Like the speed of sound, you'll be pasting those fools like you rule the world of racing, and here's your chance to prove it. Characters *Cool Pichu *Cool Raichu *Cool Pikachu *Player *Ash Ketchum *The Eeveelutions *Lucario *Riolu *Snivy *Shinx *Tepig *Moses (Starts Career Mode) *Steven *Maria *Angel *Diego *Gina *Hector *Dice (City Champ) *Blog *Julie & Jewel *Primo *Stephane *Ian *Farid *Owen *Parfait (City Champ) *Ichiro *Shing *Ricky *Haley *Nikko *Zen *Ken'Ichi *Makoto (City Champ) *Savo (World Champ) Music *Chris Brown-Die For You *Avenged Sevenfold-Blinded In Chains *Swedish House Mafia ft John Martin-Don't You Worry Child *Cody Simpson-Shine Supernova *Rihanna-We Found Love *T.I Presents The P$C-Do Ya Thang *Hush-Fired Up *Mindless Behavior-Around The World *Glee Cast-Loser Like Me *Chamillionaire ft Krayzie Bone-Ridin' *Far East Movement-Turn Up The Love *Cobra Starship ft Sabi-You Make Me Feel *Taio Cruz-Dynamite *LMFAO-Party Rock Anthem *Greyson Chance-Unfriend You *Flo Rida ft Sia-Wild Ones *Flo Rida-Good Feeling *Calvin Harris-Summer *Justin Bieber-Never Let You Go *Natalie La Rose ft Jeremih-Somebody *Galantis-Runaway (U & I) *Tori Kelly-Nobody Love *Pitbull ft Ne-Yo-Time Of Our Lives *Kalin & Myles-Trampoline *Taylor Swift-Style *Tre Little - Let's Go *Tony Touch - G'z Up *8-Off Agallah - Midnight Club Theme *8-Off Agallah & Ike Eyes - Ride Out *ACM - Elements of Trance (Dj Kim's Reload Mix) *ACM - Elements of Trance *Alpine Stars - Jump Jet *Antenna - Round about Midnight *Art of Trance - Blue Owl *Art of Trance - Stealth *A:xus - When I fall in Love *Bipath - Paranoize *Blu Warta - Midnight Club 2 *Blumarten - Home Videos *Blumarten - Simon and Lisa *D-Noiser - Brain 26 Questions (Non-Vocal Mix) *D-Noiser - Brain 29 Demon of the Church *D-Noiser - Brain 30 Brain Train Psycho (tb 303 Mix) *Felix da Housecat - Sequel2sub *Felix da Housecat - Silver Screen (Shower Scene) *Golden Boy with Miss Kittin - It's good for you to meet people like us *Golden Boy with Miss Kittin - Nix *Jack Henderson - Syntrax *Kansai - Rococo *Kinnder - Space Station *Michael da Brain - Brain 21 Something for your Mind (Kaylab Remix) *Michael da Brain - Brain 35 Only an Illusion *Mistress Barbara vs. Barbara Brown - Never could I have your Heart *Moogroove - Mirage *Nokternal - Aurora *Patientzero - Live 135 *Projections - Escaping Sao Paolo *Robert & Martinez Bros - Electrified *Subtech - Timeshift *Thomas Bangalter - Extra Dry *Thomas Bangalter - Outrun *Thomas Bangalter - Turbo *Tommy Tee feat. Masta Ace - What is It *Tre Little - Put your Top Down (Note:Players can customize the setting of the music playing. It can only play in Menus, Races or Both, it counts as customizing their own playlists). Car List *Monstruo *Torrida *Emu *Knight *Citi Turbo *Interna *Cocotte (Starter Car In Career Mode) *Torque JX *Vortex 5 *Nousagi *SLF450X *Lusso XT *1971 Bestia *Vampire *Veloci *Modo Prego *Ford Crown Victoria *Victory *Jersey XS *Saikou *Schneller V8 *Monsoni *Bryanston V *Boost *Alarde Gameplay Races consist of a series of checkpoints, represented by columns of light. In some races, the order in which the checkpoints must be cleared is prescribed. In this case, a transparent, glowing arrow points to the next checkpoint. In other races the checkpoints may be cleared in any order. In that case, the arrow points to the nearest checkpoint. It is up to the player which route to take from one checkpoint to the next. There are no artificial barriers in the game's open world environment that force the player to stay on a specific course. Any area that is drivable or jumpable in the free-roaming cruise mode between races may be used to get to the next checkpoint. Some areas can be driven upon that are not intended for such use outside of a computer game. Examples are escalators, roofs, railways and riverbeds and many ramps. However, many areas that would be drivable in reality, for example entrances and some stairs, are fenced off with invisible barriers. In some areas, the player can jump or drop down. Using this to the player's advantage can be necessary in order to win a race. If the car falls into deep water,the damage meter goes to its maximum stage and the car starts to overheat and the race is immediately lost. The game features a damage model. The amount of damage inflicted upon a car is indicated by both an HUD indicator and visual damage to the car. The performance of a car does not degrade with damage. When the damage limit of a car is exceeded, the car explodes or stalls. After a delay of a few seconds, the player can continue with a new car. Cars The vehicles in Midnight Club II all resemble real life vehicles but have subtle differences to their counterparts, such as different headlamps or tail lights. Also, most of them have aesthetic modifications commonly found in the street racing and import scenes, e.g. spoilers and body kits. In the car selection menu, descriptions and stats of each vehicle can be seen, along with the option to choose among four colors. Once a car is viewed a sound effect is played in the background, which is unique to each one of them. The SLF450X is the only original vehicle in the game. Although no stats are seen of this vehicle, practical exercises show it has the highest performance capability of all of the vehicles. It is capable of reaching 400KM/H+ without nitrous. Since the game is not capable of replicating AWD vehicles, they are only available with RWD or FWD setups. An example of this is the Knight (based on the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII, with an AWD system in real-life), which only has the power driven to the front wheels. Moreover, the Stadt has a FWD setup instead of the MR layout of the real-life Renault Clio V6 that it is based on. The reason for this is that FWD cars usually offer a more stable driving in-game with less risks to spin out, and thus its description available in the menu states that it has formidable handling. Characters Info Each character will cruise around the city waiting for a challenge. This excludes Moses, who begins the Career Mode, and the four champions who will seek you out after all predessors are beaten. They will talk to the player or 'think loudly' during pre-race cutscenes during which you can discover their motives, learn statistics of their vehicle, and preview their theme song. Trivia *This second installment of the series brought controversy for using many derogatory racial stereotypes for the racers in the game. The same effect also happened to ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, ''another Rockstar Games title. *Cheat codes were also usable in multiplayer, hindering the fairness of gameplay. *The game did not offer customization, since the cars are already modified to battle against the bosses. *There is an ability to quickly change your online user name, thus being able to join in and sabotage a race, and not being able to ban the user for his or her activities. *The maximum speed in the game is 249 mph (401 km/h), even with nitrous. * This is the only game in the series to be released for Microsoft Windows. * Midnight Club II is the second installment of the series to first introduce a police helicopter(only to be seen chasing the player and other racers in certain races) in Career Mode. * It's unknown why there is no customization. Possibly because of the gameplay style of you taking the opponent's cars once beaten. * It's unlikely that the characters will ever be seen in another rockstar title again, since the game had controversy for it's stereotype uses. Cities Dry, hilly suburbs and congested interstates can be found throughout Los Angeles, and just like Midnight Club: Street Racing, the city contains many landmarks, as well as numerous shortcuts and jumps. Paris is the home to cobblestone alleyways, monumental roundabouts, and the Paris Catacombs. Also featured are a lot of jumps taking you across the river of Paris and into an alleyway. Tokyo is a city of neon-glittering avenues and tight alleyways, and contains an equal array of tourist sights and attractions. Category:Pokemon Racing Category:Pokemon Articles